The present invention relates to a mounting device for the automatic insertion of slides into slide mounts or frames, comprising a drive for transporting uncut film material, a separating apparatus for separating the film material into individual photographic film transparencies, a mount feeding apparatus and a pushing apparatus for pushing each separated transparency into the slide mount, the plane in which the film material is cut being arranged perpendicularly to the direction in which the cut transparency is inserted into the mount.
In mounting devices of the type described above, several possibilities are available for inserting the transparency into the mount. Thus, a device for inserting transparencies into mounts is described in DE-AS-12 85 765 in which a movable gripping tool grips the separated transparency from behind through the mount window, the transparency being partially inserted into the mount, and with a subsequent pulling action moves the transparency into the final position. The feeding plane for the transparency is displaced with respect to the plane in which the mount into which the slide is to be inserted is located, as the mount is opened on one side and the transparency is inserted at an angle from above into the mount.
A mounting device is also known from DE-PS 19 18 970 in which the transparency is gripped at its edge by a gripping device before cutting. The gripping device consists of arcuate pincer arms which can be pivoted by means of a lever device. The gripped and cut transparency can be inserted from above into the partially open slide mount through this pivoting motion. Here, the feeding plane for the transparency is displaced relative to the mounting plane.
Finally, it is known from DE-OS 22 12 624 to transport the cut transparency into the final position in the mount by means of a pushing device. A pivotable transparency feeding path as well as a horizontally displaceable pushing tool are provided for this which carry out the transport of the transparency by appropriately synchronized pivoting and pushing movements.